


Play The Game

by DancerInTheMoonlight



Category: Glee
Genre: (but only like for a second), Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Canon, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerInTheMoonlight/pseuds/DancerInTheMoonlight
Summary: It wasn't their first date. It wasn't even a date.





	Play The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is an old one, a bit re-written. I took this piece of fluff down a while ago but I 've decided to put it back on, slightly improved. So. Happy reading!  
(*p.s. The title is borrowed from Queen; seemed fitting for both parts, even though this work has nothing to do with the band or their opus whatsoever, nor was it written with the song in mind!)

It wasn't their first date. It wasn't even a date.

Sebastian made a random stop at Blaine's favourite coffee shop on a Friday evening, and there Blaine was; and then a cup and a spilled half later Sebastian was at Blaine's unbuttoning his coffee-stained shirt to run through the wash and then Blaine was kissing him and they were unbuttoning all other pieces of clothing which stubbornly clung to their bodies.

“Wait,” Blaine’s hands on Sebastian’s chest put some distance between them and he tried to catch his breath. “Are you sure? About this?”

“Don’t freak out on me now, Killer.”

“I know, I know. I won’t—” he smiled, apologetically. “I just really don’t wanna mess this up.” 

“You did know _this_ was eventually going to happen?” Sebastian asked, amused. Blaine gave him a look.

“_Yes_, Mr. Smart-Ass,” he said, “I just don’t want to, you know, rush us into anything we might not be ready for.”

The insecurity was palpable, followed by a couple of question marks which now kept floating around Blaine’s head, and which Sebastian wanted to flap away with his hands. He raised his eyebrows instead.

“Blaine. We’re both grown men –well, some more than others –” Sebastian added conversationally, looking Blaine up and down (“Oh shut up!”), “and I’ve been game pretty much since the day I first laid eyes on you. So.”

Sebastian was looking at him expectantly, as if he was waiting for Blaine’s brain to catch up on something really simple, like two plus two equals four.

“I. . . Might have been game from that day on, also,” Blaine mumbled under his breath and, in his defence, blushed only a little when he said it.

“Oh, really?” Sebastian purred, his face being taken over by a Cheshire-cat grin. “Then, by all means. Proceed.”

And then they were kissing, again.

* * * * *

After, they lay apart, on their respective sides of the bed, not touching at all, catching their breaths in silence because words were too much. This feeling of completion, was too much.

They were floating trapped in one of those nearly unbearable moments of infinity.

“I’m so happy right now.”

Blaine’s eyes cracked open to look over at the pale, long-limbed owner of the voice which broke the silence which wasn’t really quiet at all.

“That I’m with you. That we did this,” the voice went on. “Finally,” was added under its breath with an audible smirk.

Needless to say, Blaine didn’t expect his boyfriend-who-strongly-disliked-to-be-referred-to-as-_boyfriend_ (‘I’m your person, Killer, and I believe that qualifies above teenage misconceptions of human relationships’) to up and leave the second they’ve done it, but neither did he expect, well, _that_.

“Sebastian Smythe,” he reached out a hand, otherwise unmoving. “You utterly desperate romantic.”

The fingers on their outstretched hands brushed together. 

“Shut it, midget,” Sebastian retorted, not unhappily. Their fingers stayed loosely intertwined, connecting the two bodies sprawled among the scattered sheets. Blaine just hummed.

“Mmh. Make me?”

“Maybe after a nap,” Sebastian replied, making the other chuckle.

For a few moments, there were only the sounds of blissful breathing. Then—

“I love you.”

Eyes snapped open, mirroring each-other’s surprise, as both of them murmured the same words, their minds dipping into the subconscious before taking a definite plunge.

Then their expressions were taken over by something else entirely, and there they were, sprawled completely naked over a messy bed, a couple of fingers hooked together their sole point of contact, silently staring at each other with the stupidest of grins conquering their faces.

It went on for a long moment, until Sebastian rolled his eyes with a groan like the interaction was giving him a headache.

“Enough, I can’t stand this stupid grinning,” he cried, sticking his face into the closest pillow, which made Blaine laugh. “Stop laughing,” he continued into it, and it made Blaine only laugh more.

Sebastian tugged both Blaine and some covers closer, tucking them in, chest to back. Perfect fit. 

“There,” he said, “now we can look like idiots without having to stare at each other’s faces.”

“How thoughtful of you,” Blaine sighed, pressing improbably closer.

And they just kept on grinning, because anything else felt next to impossible.


End file.
